1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a motor driving apparatus, in particular, to a motor driving apparatus which can rapidly stop driving a motor in a normal operation state and a start state.
2. Description of Related Art
A motor driver is a necessary modern industrial power transformation device. The motor is capable of transforming electricity into kinetic energy required for driving devices. Conventional motors include DC motors, AC motors, stepping motors, and etc. Motors are often applied to drive one element of an electronic device, for example, blades of a fan device are usually rotated with the motor. Therefore, how to design an efficient motor has become a major objective in the industry. The motor driving apparatus is constituted by a stator and a rotor configured opposite to each other. The rotor can rotate with respect to the stator to operate the motor by the magnetic force and magnetic field change, so that the fans configured on the motor are rotated.
During the operation (i.e., a normal operation), when the motor driving apparatus wants to rapidly stop driving the motor, the conventional method is to drive the brake circuit (i.e., the additional circuit element) instantly. However, this conventional method will generate a large current, which may damage the circuit by such a large current flowing through. In addition, this conventional method will also cause noise because the motor quickly stops.
In addition, the un-operated motor is easy to suffer from the influence of external forces (e.g., the force of wind), and it will cause an unstable condition before driving the motor, thereby positively or negatively rotating the motor. Therefore, it will cause the fan which cannot start or break down. The conventional method is to drive the brake circuit (i.e., the additional circuit element) instantly, to rapidly stop driving the motor. However, this conventional method will also generate large current, to break down the motor and the full-bridge circuit flowing through the large current. In addition, this conventional method will also cause noise because the motor instantly stops.
Therefore, how to quickly and effectively stop driving the motor can avoid that the motor driving apparatus breaks down or the motor generates noise.